Post Story to Contact
by Stephanie1234
Summary: Nick gets mad when Olivia kicks him out of her apartment after he wants to pretend to be the Subway Rapist. Nick gets really mad about that she did that and now he thinks its time for some payback. I OWN NOTHING! DISCLAIMR! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As much as i know everone wants to own the characters, we cant cause Dick Wolf does :D**

* * *

_"C'mon just pretend im the subway rapist" Nick says._

_"No stop!" Liv says._

_"C'mon it'll be fun!" He says._

_"Wow..umm im gonna go wash my mouth, hands, and arms, and theres the door so make sure your out of here by the time i get out!" Liv says while walking into the bathroom._

"Liv you ok?" Elliot asked.

"Huh?..Oh yeah im fine" She claims.

"No your not tell me whats wrong" Elliot asked.

"Nothing El im fine." She claims again.

"Ok fine" El says concerned.

"Olivia can i talk to you?" Nick asks.

"Fine lets go to the locker room" She says leaving the room.

"Now what do you want?" She says.

"Im sorry bout last night" Nick says.

"No your not your just a sick twisted pervert!" She snaps.

"No..Liv I had no clue what i was doing!" Nick claims.

"Yes you did now leave me alone!" She screams and fleds the locker room.

* * *

"You ok?" Elliot asked.

"Yes!" She snaps.

Elliot looked in her eyes and saw she was pissed so he just decided to leave it be. 'But what could be making her pissy?' 'Was it Nick? But i thought they were solid.'

"Olivia can i see you in my office please?" Cragen asked.

"Whats up cap?" She says entering his office.

"Care to tell me whats going on between you and Nick?" He asked.

"God Dammit! Nothing going on just leave it be!" She snaps and leaves the room.

'What the hell?' Thinks Cragen.

"Im going home now" Olivia says to Elliot.

"Want me to drive you?" He asks.

"Sure" She says.

* * *

"Goodnight Elliot" Olivia smiles.

"Goodnight, you sure you dont want me to walk you up?" He asks.

"Yeah im sure" She smiles and walks away.

She walks up to her apartment and freezes as she opens her door to see a figure standing there grinning.

"Who the hell are you?" She says grabbing her gun.

"Calm down Liv its just me!" Nick claims as he comes into view.

"What the hell do you--How did you get in here?" She snaps.

"Easy..the key above your door frame" He grins.

"Well you can leave now" She says opening the door.

"Oh i cant do that" He grins while hitting her head making her fall unconcious.

* * *

_**Livs POV:**_

'Urg what hit my head?' I think as light comes to view, i try to move but i cant.

"What the hell!" I scream.

"Well hello Olivia!" Nick says grinning.

"You better let me go!" i screams.

"No..you see what you did the other night hurt...so now im gonna get what i want" He grins.

"NO!! HELP!!" I screams.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Nick says hitting her.

"Please dont do this!" I sobs.

"Im sorry but its paback time" He grins.

I hear his pants unzipper and I start to sob even more. Why was he doing this to me? I know i might have hurt him but not this much,

"STOP! STOP IT!! SOMEONE HELP!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP!" He says beating her up even more.

"STOP SOMEONE HELP!!" I screams in pain.

I listen, and I hear three taps on the wall, i sigh hopefully that ment someone was getting help.

"FUCK YOU DID IT NOW!" He hits me and hits me, i hear several cracks and sobs in pain.

He keeps violating me until...until he has spread his see in me. I cry cause as much as i want a child i dont know if i can carry his.

"NOW YOU'LL HAVE A PART OF ME IN YOU ALWAYS!" He screams as he quickly gets dressed and leaves, leaving me tied up to my bed.

I remeber seeing my cieling then I passed out from the pain.

* * *

"Elliot" Elliot says picking up his phone.

He was happy to finally have a case to work on, since they finished the subway rapist one.

"Ok..ok calm down give me the address" He says.

Everyone looks at him, they were wondering who he was talking to an who was in trouble.

"OK thank you" He said hanging up then eyeing the paper, his eyes go wide.

"EVERYONE GET YOUR FUCKING COATS ON HURRY!!" He screams.

"WHO IS IT?" Fin asks.

Elliot rushed past him going, handing him the paper while going to fetch the Captain.

"Oh....my...god! EVERYONE GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR!" He screams rushing out.

They get to her appartment.

"Liv?" Elliot asks.

No anwser so he kicks the door down. Police scattered throught the tiny apartment.

"GOT SOMETHING!" One of the officers yell.

"Oh my god get a bus!" Elliot screams.

* * *

_**Livs POV:**_

I hear sirens, I try to move once again but i cant move. 'Great, im still tied here' I think, but then i hear something.

_"We need a bus!" I hear someone scream._

I flutter my eyes to notice people untieing me from the bed.

"El...." I say.

"Liv its gonna be ok" El assures.

"El..." I try to say.

"Yes Liv?" He asks.

"I....i...." I pass out again from the pain.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! This is only my third uploaded story so if ou dont have a nice review then dont review at all! I own nothing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2 tell me what you think!**

* * *

As soon as they get to the hospital, the docters get to work on Liv. Its been almost three hours sense they arrived and still no word on if shes gonna make it or how bad her condition is. Elliot keeps pacing back and forth like a mad man, making everyone dizzy.

"Family of Olivia Benson?" The docter says.

"Thats us!

"How is she?" Cragen asks.

"She has a few broken ribs, her arm is broken an she has a concussion" The docter says.

"How bad is the concussion?" Cragen asks.

"Shes in a coma..." The docter says.

"Oh my god! Can i see her?" Elliot yells.

"Yeah but-" The docter starts, but he is already walking down the hall.

* * *

_**Elliots POV:**_

I walk into her room and see her hooked up to all them machines, in all them casts. _If i was there to protect ehr this wouldnt have happened. Im gonna kill whoever did this to her! _I thought.

"Liv, baby you can make it throught this please you have to! Your a fighter!" I practicly yell at her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**Liv's POV:**_

_Where am I? Why do i feel all tied up? Now i remember...i was raped and was rescused....maybe a little to late? _I think as i hear someone speak.

_"Liv, baby you can make it throught this please you have to! Your a fighter!" _

_Who is that talking to me? _I think. _Wait! I know who it is..its Elliot! _I think to myself as i try to pry my eyes open. They wont open an i feel to much pain to try anymore. I just listen as the world falls blank once again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**Two weeks later:**_

"Detective Stabler?" The docter said.

"Huh? Yes?" He said half sleeping.

"I recomend if shes not awake in two more weeks...to pull the feeding tube" The docter recomended.

"What why? I cant let her go!" Elliot yells.

"Relax its just a recomendation..but if you really love her you wont put her thorught the pain much longer" The docter said walking out.

Elliot sat there as the last words soaked into his heart. Should he pull the feeding tube? Should he give up on her so easy. He decided to give her two weeks..or the feedign tube was to be pulled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**Liv's POV:**_

what?!??! Did I hear what i just think i heard?!? I have two weeks to wake up or...my feeding tube is removed?! NO! i cant give up i gotta try! I try opening my eyes once again but fall back from the pain forming in my head. I have two weeks to wake up..or I'll never wake up, and I wanna wake up not only to live..but to kill Nick for doing this to me. Most of all...I cant give up on Elliot, I love him to much to lose him..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Elliot never left her side. He sat there, begging for her to wake up, so he could express his feelings for her. He didnt want her to leave..if she left, he'd never live happily again, he would be the most miserable guy on the face of the earth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**One Week Later:**_

"Liv c'mon you have one more week until you'll never wake up! You gotta wake up! Please dont leave me! Liv i love you and i cant let you leave me if you leave I'll have no reason to live! Please! Just wake up!" Elliot says once again.

He watches her as she shows no sign of change. He wasnt gonna give up hope yet. He loved her too much to give up now. As he studies her closely, he notices a baby bump on her stomache. _Oh..my..god! shes pregnant! _Elliot thinks.

"Docter!" Elliot yells finding the docter.

"Yes detective?" The docter says.

"Its Olivia! She-she's Pregnant!" Elliot yells.

"Oh my! We have to do a check-up to make sure the baby's ok!" The docter says hurrying to find nurses.

They took her to do check-ups. They took about an hour to do all the test and they came back and said that everything was fine, but still in two weeks he should recomend pulling the plug.

Once again Elliot begged and begged for her to wake up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**Liv's POV:**_

Im pregnant? So thats what Nick ment by _"NOW YOU'LL HAVE A PART OF ME IN YOU ALWAYS!" _If I didnt wake up in another week..I would die..along with my baby and I'm not gonna let that happen. I try as hard as i can to open my eyes, but once agian no luck and i fall back into the frightning darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**Elliot's POV:**_

She is pregnant and in one week if she dont wake up..her and her baby will die when the feeding tube is removed. I dont want her to die. I want to help her raise her baby no matter what the consequences are.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**One Week Later Olivias POV:**_

I gotta wake up! i can hear all the sobs in my room i can hear them pleading for me to wake up. I try and try the hardest i ever had...my eyes flutter open and i see eveyone sobbing in eachothers arms not paying attention.

"El.." I say weakyly.

"LIV!" Elliot screems as everyone looks at eachother sobbing with happiness.

"Well I'm just gonna...go now.." The docter says quickly slipping out the room.

"Liv we almost lost you!" Elliot says hugging me.

Everyone gives me hugs and kisses, i feel ever so loved.

"Olivia....I have to ask you something very important" Elliot says.

"Ok..." I say.

"Who hurt you?" He said.

"...It was...Nick" I start sobbing as i see everyone look in anger, i know what they all wanna do..but thats what I have to do.

"Well now heres the more important question i have to ask you" He says with a large grin on his face.

"What is it?" I ask.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Sorry i left a kinda of a cliffhanger here but i thought it would be really suspence-ish plus writers block was coming on and i actually forgot who the perp was for a minute..when Olivia was telling everyone who hurt her. Ahahah so please leave ****NICE**** reviews and if you dont have ****NICE**** reviews dont post them! Thanks!!**


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you wanna ask me Elliot??" Liv yelled, getting everyones attention.

"Liv i love you with all my heart, I cant bear to live without you or your baby, and with that i wanna be there to hold your hand through the tough and good time. Liv i wanna help you raise you rbaby, Liv will you marry me?" Elliot says with tears forming as he heard everyone gasp.

"El...I'd love to!" Liv said will joy, tears streaming down her face.

Elliot got up and kissed her passionately, everyone looking at them mouths wdie open.

"We are so happy for you guys!" Alex yelled.

"Yes! We are!" Casey grinned while giving Olivia a big hug.

"Oh my god will you let me breathe!" Liv yelped.

"Oh..sorry..." Casey realeasing her grip but not letting go.

"Liv you had us all worried.." Elliot started to say.

"I know i heard all you gus begging for me to wake up..when i heard what the docter said about my feeding tube i got scared...specially when i heard i was pregnant..then i couldnt give up the little hope i had..i tried everyday to open my eyes but the pain..but then..i forgot about the pain and tried my hardest...and now here i am" She smiled.

"Liv were just happy your ok" Elliot said.

"Did the doc say how many babys im gonna have?" Liv asked.

"No he didnt" Elliot replied.

"Good i want everything to be a surprise" She smiled.

"Well we gotta go now...El you can stay with Liv" The captain said to EL and Liv.

"Thanks cap" El and Liv said.

Everyone hugged Olivia and shook hands with Elliot before they left.

"You should get some sleep" El told Liv.

"Yeah i guess your right...Love you El" She smiled.

"I love you too Liv" Elliot said while giving her a kiss and said goodnight.

* * *

*Ring ring!* Elliots phone went off.

_"Hello?" Elliot said._

_"We found Nick you wanna come?" Cragen asked._

_"Im on my way!" And hung up._

"Liv ill be back I love you" He said kissing her on the lips.

Little did he know, Olivia would be getting a vistor soon...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**Olivia's POV:**_

I slowly wake up to hear someone in the room, thinking its Elliot i poen my eyes with a grin, but it slowly fades away when i see Kathy.

"Whats wrong Liv? Not happy to see me?" She smirked.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Well i wanted to give you a present...since your taking the love of my life away.." She says pulling a gun from behind her. My eyes widen.

"Kathy dont! I didnt mean to do it! Your divorced!" I scream.

"Shut up!" She yells, hitting me with the gun.

"Your gonna regret this!" I yell.

"How? Elliots not here to save you!" She screams.

"HELP!" I scream.

"Shut up or I'll shoot!" She aimed the gun at me.

We listened then someone barged into the door. It was the docter.

"Put the gun down!" He yells.

"Why? This bitch ruined my life!" Kathy screamed.

"Please Kathy dont do this!" I yell.

She shakes her head. "Too late!" she yells pulling the trigger as the docter lunges for her. I yelp in pain as i get shot in the arm. The docter wrestles her to the floor, luckly noone took my handcuffs, and he handcuffed her to a railing on the other side of the room while taking the gun also.

"NURSES!" He yells as he runs to me to apply pressure on my wound.

"Olivia! Stay with me!" He yells as the nurses rush in.

"Call....Elliot..." I manage to say before i drift off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_*Ring Ring!*_

_"Hello?" Elliot says._

_"Detective...we have a problem...your previous wife came in...she visited Olivia...noone knew she had a gun and...Olivia got shot in the arm! She wants you here!" The docter yells before hangin up._

Elliot freezes, everyone looks at him.

"El wahts wrong?" Fin asked.

"Kathy visited Olivia...Kathy shot Olivia in the arm..I gotta go!" El yelled while running out the door.

"Nice..as soon as we get Nick Kathy has to go and screw things up! I really wanted Elliot to beat him up!" Munch says looking through the window at Nick.

"Same here...Ask him anthing until Elliot comes back..dont let him go" Cragen says.

"Ok cap" Fin and Munch say while entering the room.

"So why'd you do it?" Fin asked with anger.

"Do what? Oh! Wait now i remembered what i did" Nick said.

"Explain!" Munch yelled.

"I remember clearly..I penetrated poor little Olivia, Beat her to a pulp and got her pregnant..just like the worthless whore she is!" Nick yelled.

Fin looked at him and lunged for him pinning him on the wall and punched him in the face.

"SHE IS NOT A WHORE! SHE IS A RESPECTED DETECTIVE!" Fin yelled.

"OH YEAH..YOU KNOW WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN TO HER?!?" Nick yelled.

"WHAT?" Fin yelled.

"SHE SHOULD GET RAPED---" He couldnt finish because Fin was beating him, Munch grabbed Fin and pulled him off Nick "He's not worth it...Let Elliot get him" Munch said as he watched Fin storm out the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Doc is she gonna be ok?" Elliot asked.

"Shes fine, the bullet fractured the arm that wasnt in a cast already, so now both her arms are in casts" He informed.

"Can i take her home?" Elliot asked.

"Yes but keep an eye on her shes shaken up" The docter said turning to get olivia.

"Hey.." She said feeling embarrissed.

"Hey im glad your ok!" Elliot said.

"What happened to Kathy?" Liv asked.

"Shes in the Phsyciatric Ward handcuffed to a pole" Elliot chuckled.

"I wanna go to the PRecint..just to hang out..i wont do any work" She smiled.

"Fine..but no work" He smiled back.

* * *

Everyone looked as Olivia and Elliot walked in, Olivia wearing two casts not to mention, the arm she got shot in was still bleeding a little and could notice it throught the bandages.

"Hey.." Cragen said to Olivia.

"Hey..dont lecture me im just here to hang out" She smiled.

"Ok...Elliot can you some with me?" Cragen said.

"Sure cap" He replied turning to Olivia to give her a kiss before he walked off with the captain.

* * *

**So what do you think? Ahaha i know theres a sorta a twist at the end but hey...its my story :D and any ideas are helpful :D Thanks!**

**Sadly to say...i own none of the characters...Dick Wolf owns them *Sob* :D**


End file.
